


Late

by theyneverhaveanextractionplan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyneverhaveanextractionplan/pseuds/theyneverhaveanextractionplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to “Extraction Plans”, so I recommend you read that first. Clint and Natasha are late to check in with Phil and Clint just won't let Natasha focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, if I did there would Clintasha babies all over this bitch. ; )
> 
> Author’s Note: This is a sequel to “Extraction Plans”, so I recommend you read that first. Also I know that I said Extraction Plans was a one shot, but one of my reviews stated that it cruel of me to tease y’all with that phone call. So without further ado the other end of that phone call. (P.S. Rated for language and sexual content.)

Natasha was irritated, the mark hadn’t been nearly as vulnerable as the Intel had stated. She had gone in thinking it would be an easy in’ n ‘out mission, and boy was she wrong. The mission had taken a week longer than they thought and she was utterly pissed about it, she needed a release.

Clint was pissed too, but not for the same reasons as Natasha. While seducing the mark, he had gotten a bit handsy with Nat. And Clint knows she can handle herself, dammit she can handle him too, but she is his Natasha. And hell yes was he going to prove it, both to her and too himself. She could have any fucking man she wanted in the whole damn world, but she chose him. He wasn’t crazy, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose her.

They got into the safehouse and they attacked each other, clothes flying off as Clint took her right against the door, thrusting fast and hard as they came together. This happened a few times before Natasha saw a clock. 

"Shit!"

"I know how you feel baby," Clint whispered, nipping her earlobe.

"No, Clint. We're late for check in and Phil is gonna kill us. It's almost 9:45, we had to check in two hours ago!"

"Relax, just text him and we can get back to our-" Natasha shoved him off of her and ran to the phone, and dialed, it was ringing when Clint snatched it out of her hands, and plopping down onto the couch.

“Sorry boss, Nat and I kind of got…uh….distracted?” Clint winked. Natasha lunged forward and knocked him off the couch. Clint's squeak, and all the teasing that followed for years to come, did not make Clint feel manly. 

“I apologize on behalf of Agent Barton, Sir. We were late because the mark had a bit more prepared than we originally thought. After that there was a….necessary course of action that Barton and I had to take.” Natasha glared when Clint's hand found a very sensitive spot between her legs and began to tease her. “Yes sir- Clint! - We’ll have a report on your desk- Stop it! - tomorrow,” she hoped it sounded like they were wrestling or something, and not like she was getting fingered. She was bucking against his hand and she cringed when Coulson kept talking. “Yes sir-" he added another finger, "CLINTON! STOP IT OR I SWEAR I’LL-“ she bit her hand to stop from screaming when she came. Phil's soft comment about their safety was barely registered by Natasha, so she just whispered "Thanks Phil" and hoped that would be enough. He told her to be safe, and she reassured him. But when Clint's tongue found her area, she couldn't talk anymore. "GOD DAMMIT CLINT-" she hung up, "yes, yes, yes,"

"How was your phone call Tash," Clint asked mockingly when he came up for air, dodging when she went to smack his head. He kissed her and they continued their fun for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that gave you as many feels as I had writing it.


End file.
